


you've got the love

by theredvipers



Series: oceans away (but i'll never forget you) [8]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, life in the ocean-wick household is Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredvipers/pseuds/theredvipers
Summary: Danny and John get a dog.or: the events of the first John Wick go a bit differently.





	you've got the love

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from you've got the love by florence + the machine
> 
> i'm not done yet but it's been incredibly fun writing these. wanna thank my pals elias (@dunkacclno on twitter, and yes, i know. i know) and lizzy (my co-writer and @dannysoceans on tw) for bearing with me asking for feedback and validating me. y'all so valid
> 
> if u want to, follow me on tw: @dvnnyocean

Daisy arrives two weeks after Danny takes a long-term job. He hadn’t spoken of it, nor had he given John any details, but he had mentioned it might make him stay away for longer than usual. _A month at most, hopefully_.

“And we both know you miss me when I’m not around.” Danny teases, packing up a suitcase. “But time will fly, I promise.”

And yet, he seems to be the more worried one between the two, as Daisy arrives with a note that reads:

 

_Wick,_

_Don’t miss me too much. I thought this little one might keep you company. I know we didn’t talk about getting a dog, but hear me out: she’s cute. Her name is Daisy. Have fun. I’ll see you soon. I love you._

-  _Danny Ocean_

 

Well, Danny is right. The puppy is rather cute, and it’s not like John has much to do ever since he retired, so he goes out, buys her all the stuff she needs, and lets her sleep on the bed with him. Just while Danny is away, because that’s not gonna fly with him once he gets back.

Then, Iosef Tarasov happens.

-

“I killed your husband.” Viggo says as he lays dying. “Got rid of the body, too. What?” he laughs. “You thought I didn’t know? You ask for retirement, and don’t give me a reason, and then, some of my men tell me Danny Ocean’s been sniffing around New York--the same Ocean you used to hang around. I was never an idiot, John. It would’ve done you good to learn that.”

Before he can get out another laugh. John shoots him. While walking home - or better said, limping - he comes across a shelter, and he takes home another dog.

He doesn’t get a hold of Danny; he can’t call him, and Danny won’t answer his texts or emails, or literally anything at all. He waits for the worst while Ryan gets in contact. The taste of revenge remains bitter, and hours pass by with no news from Danny.

He couldn’t have. Danny was supposed to be safe. Viggo couldn’t have found him. Unless.

_Unless._

John waits for something that may never come.

-

Two days after John kills Viggo, Danny finally shows up at their doorstep. John has lost count of how many days have passed since Danny left for his job, but he stares at Danny the way he would at a ghost.

“Oh, thank God, you’re safe.” Danny says, walks into their living room, and he throws himself at John, wraps his arms around John and buries his face on John’s shoulder. There’ll be time for questions later, like how Danny knows there was something John was supposed to be safe against.

For one of the first times in his life, John lets himself cry. This is probably the first time Danny has ever seen him cry, too. “Danny, Danny, oh, God. I thought you were dead--Viggo said--”

“I’m here. We’re okay, John, we’re good. No one did anything to me. Viggo couldn’t even find me.” Danny says. “I’m sorry about not contacting you. The job got a bit more dangerous than we thought it would, and we went under. I’m sorry.” then, he breaks the embrace, but he cups John’s face between his hands. “You look like hell.”

John smiles. He thinks of a snarky reply, but he settles for, “Getting old. Tired. I thought I was done for good.” that’d been too hopeful of him, perhaps. You’re never truly out of the life, but John had hoped trouble wouldn’t come looking for him, especially as he was trying to truly settle down with Danny. Clearly, he’d been hoping for too much, too soon. But maybe, this time, with Viggo gone, it’ll be over.

“I know, darling. I know.” Danny then sighs. “I’m angry, John, that this whole thing happened--and yes, I know what happened, but I’m glad you’re safe. That this is over. Just--” he then takes John’s hands in his own, “--Just promise no more rampages.”

“No more rampages.” John assures him. “I’m sorry about Daisy.”

“You’re saying sorry to me? I wasn’t the one that had to see her--well, she was a cute, good dog, but I see you’ve also found someone else to keep you company,” he sees, and then nods toward the door, where Dog - who doesn’t have a name yet - is staring at them, wagging his tail. “Hope you know I had space in mind when I adopted Daisy.”

“Dog is well behaved, and the backyard is huge.” John retorts.

“Well, he better be. And did you just call him ‘dog’? He doesn’t have a name?” John doesn’t reply. “John, for the love of god, don’t just call him ‘dog’.”

“You’ll like him. Come here, bud.” He pats his thighs, and dog goes, tail wagging. “Danny and I are going to take you for a walk, right, Danny? Then we can pick up dinner”

Danny sighs. “John. I mean it. You can’t just call him ‘dog’.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! any kind of feedback is appreciated x


End file.
